


Sans se retourner

by Melie



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Relationship(s), Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul/Sara, SPOILERS sur toute la saison 2. Relate l'évolution de leur relation et des sentiments de Paul pour Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans se retourner

**Author's Note:**

> _SPOILERS_ sur toute la saison 2, yay !

Lance. Il a toujours un petit sourire lorsqu'il se souvient des premiers temps. Des longues séances passées à débiter inepties sur inepties, et du regard de Tancredi, d'abord indifférent, puis peu à peu sensible à ses interpellations. De la bourde.

 _What are you, a doctor ?_  
  
Une bourde si bien calculée, il en était fier. De sa réaction.

S'inviter chez elle, apporter le repas. Plusieurs fois. Observer l'appartement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le courrier – les origamis, évidemment – mais aussi les tiroirs, tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile.

Oui, dès le départ, il aimait l'observer. Il avait une mission, bien entendu. Mais elle lui était plaisante. Lance – un vrai bonheur.

Quelque part, il y avait surtout pris goût à cause de Kim. En l'éloignant de Caroline, il l'avait rapproché de Sara. Oh, bien entendu, ce n'était toujours qu'une mission – un jeu tout au plus. Une mission qu'il défendait becs et ongles.

Et puis un jour le regard de Sara avait changé. Inquiétude, soupçons, peur même. Qui en était responsable ? Aucune idée. Il s'en foutait, après tout.

 

 

 _Hi, my name is Lance, and I am not an addict._  
  
La peur. Mort de Lance, en même temps, quelque part. Mort définitive. Parti sans se retourner. Sans d'autres adieux que cette phrase, et la peur dans les yeux de Sara. Il lui avait souri – il n'avait pas arrêté, il lui semblait.

Il voulait qu'elle coopère. La torture ne le dérangeait pas, mais il voulait qu'elle coopère. Que ce soit vite fini.

Et après, quoi ? Il lui aurait souri, serait redevenu Lance – un Lance plus intéressé, sans « Danny » ? L'aurait raccompagné chez elle ? Et elle aurait souri aussi, bien contente que tout cela se soit terminé sans autres effusions de sang ?

Foutaises.

Et quand l'ordre était tombé... quand l'ordre était tombé, il avait bien fallu. Pas de putain de choix. Alors il l'avait fait. (Il aurait dû le faire de ses propres mains, au moins, pas de bourde possible ainsi, mais c'était tellement plus facile). Tellement plus facile de quitter la salle de bain sans se retourner. Oh, évidemment, là encore, il y avait l'après – le sac, la scie, toutes ces choses qu'il faisait mécaniquement, machinalement, en se persuadant qu'il n'avait même pas à y penser. Vite fait, bien fait – de toute façon ce ne serait plus Sara mais un cadavre froid, défiguré par l'eau.

Et puis non.

Cicatrice, ô cicatrice.

 

 

_You just found your inside man but it's gotta be RIGHT NOW._

Boum. Agent Kellerman, fini. Sans se retourner.

Evidemment, il allait la revoir. Et elle dirait tout à Scoffield, évidemment. Si Scoffield n'était pas Scoffield, il y serait passé à la première occasion. Boom, Paul Kellerman, mort, pour de bon. Fallait pas toucher à la copine de Scoffield.

Et évidemment, elle l'avait dit. La peur dans son regard, la colère. Trahie, tout ça. Les ordres, il avait évoqué les ordres. Et bien sûr cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Et il avait bien faillit y passer, mais Scoffield n'y était pour rien.

Sara, douce Sara qui lui avait passé la corde au cou. Et un instant, une fois libéré, il avait voulu se jeter sur elle. Pour faire quoi ?

Pour faire quoi ?

Et lorsqu'elle avait refermé la voiture – lorsqu'elle l'avait chassé de leur joyeux groupe – il avait compris qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu qu'elle lui pardonne ?

Lui ne pardonnerait pas à Caroline. Boom, Caroline. Sans se retourner. Voilà qui aurait été beau.

 

 

Boom, Paul. Sans se retourner. Foutu flingue.

Et Kristine. La troisième femme de sa vie, il pense, amer. Et la seule qui l'ait vraiment aimé. Kristine et ses idées de génie.

 

 

Sans se retourner. La dernière trahison de Paul Kellerman – et la plus belle d'entre elles.

Il avait tout dit. Il avait tout avoué en regardant Sara. Et il avait souri lorsque son heure avait sonné. Il avait souri, il lui avait souri.

Et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était cela, le plus beau. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle avait pardonné.

En passant devant elle, il songe à toutes les fois où son esprit avait déraillé. Lorsqu'il touchait ses cheveux mouillé, passait une serviette autour de son corps tremblant, toutes les fois, les millièmes de secondes où il avait songé à l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle l'avait étranglé avec, quoi, un lacet, et qu'il avait souhaité que ce soit ses mains autour de son cou.

Il aurait bien demandé un baiser d'adieu.

Mais il préfère partir sans se retourner.

Après tout, il semblerait que ce soit ce qu'il fait le mieux.

**FIN.**


End file.
